Bittersweet
by Twilight11addict
Summary: Who was I? Where was I born? When was I born? I couldn't possibly remember anymore. One thing I remember why I am here. It was painful in my mind, the only thing I couldn't forget. A second of happiness to an eternity of pain.
1. Chapter 1

**EPOV**

It was raining before and after school every day for the next month in California… So we were visiting there. Rosalie wanted to see the beaches, and the rest of us were just happy to go out in public there. We were going to be assigned to someone who can show us around, someone who was sharing a dorm with Alice. The high school we were going to had dorm rooms, because it was a magnet school, and there were only two of this type in the country. Some of the kids there even had their own apartments. Alice was packing cloths for us, but we packed our own things, too.

"Edward, is it really going to be cloudy in California for a _month?"_ Bella, my wife, my mate, asked me.

"Yep," I grinned at her. "And probably special for you. I can't imagine anything that wouldn't give you what you want." She smiled widely at me.

"And Renesmee. Don't forget about her."

"Of course not. Besides, I think Rose has her preoccupied for the moment." I grinned widely. Rose was playing dress up with Renesmee. She had her in a poofy, light purple, oops-I-Spilled-The-Cake-On-My-Birthday-Dress Dress.

"Come on, people!" We are leaving now!"

"Alice! No need to shout." Esme chided her as we all came downstairs.

"Well, if you weren't ready and downstairs, I wouldn't _have_ to yell."

"Come on, Alice, Let's go, then."


	2. Chapter 2

_?POV_

_I know who I am, but you don't, so let's keep it that way for a bit. It is safer. Or at least for me. If they saw you talking to me and you didn't, or couldn't, tell them who I am, you'd be dead. But if I told you about myself, they'd follow me, and they'd kill me. They don't know who I am, I don't know who they are, but I do know I'd escaped from them before. I'd made it out of the Demented Playroom, as I'd called it, and I wasn't about to go back. I don't know why they want me anyway, but the fact is that they do. Trust me, there's less chance of anything this way._

_No one here knows my real name, so I suppose I could give you my fake name for now. I say for now because you look strong. Stronger than my friend Tara who is coming over now to try and introduce us. She is always trying to make me make friends. But she doesn't know I can't. It's too dangerous. Much, much too dangerous. I'm endangering all your lives right now and you don't seem to care!!! Except the bronze haired one. Edward, I think she just told me. Hmm, Edward, you look like you are trying to read a mind here, but I think more than one thing at the same time, you know. So you wouldn't be able to hear it all, even if you could read minds._

_For instance, I was also thinking about the disgusting food, trying to figure out whether it would be safe to skip a meal for the day. Yes, I thought it would be, even though I hadn't eaten for a couple days. Now you're looking at me like I'm strange, but that's not true. In fact, I was a relatively normal, if not beautiful person before what happened. But I'm still beautiful now, or at least that what everyone says. I can't stand to be near people who are popular though. They think they know how to fix every problem. But they _don't._ They've never even heard of any problems close to mine. _

_You know what's strange? I can't even remember my own name half the time, even though I used to remember what color the doctors eyes were on the day I was born. I can't remember what day I was born anymore if I tried, which is the confusing part. I used to know so much, and now I don't even remember the color of your hair- oh, never mind it's bronze, I just looked. Your new official nickname is Bronzie so that I can remember. So, Bronzie, what are you doing today? Going to school, I suppose, since you're already here, but where do you live? Do you know what it's like to prattle in your mind like this, or just everyone else's? Or, maybe, not at all? Or both? I don't know you, the same way you don't know me. But, in all honesty, I don't even know me. I know my name. Or at least I should. So we're on equal terms there, just thought I'd let you know._

I thought all this, and by the end of my internal conversation, I was wondering why everyone was staring at me. Of course, there were always people staring, so that didn't bother me much.

"So, are you all just going to keep staring, or can I let the rest of the world see my good side?" I asked, irritated after another minute of silence. They all burst into laughter, and I realized Tara had told them of my not- quite- so lack of insults. She was grinning too. I glared at her furiously for a moment. Unneeded attention. I stood up and walked away.

_By the way, my _real_ name is Amelie Clough, but people call me Aliki Clare. That's what I told them. It's safer that way._

**?POV**

She had intelligent eyes, even as she stormed off. She was very mad. I wondered what she was thinking, but Edward was the one with the power to do that. She was smarter than most humans though, according to Edward. Whispered conversations always occurred while humans were in a room because they couldn't hear us.

"Why is she your friend at all if she hardly talks?"  
"She might not talk very much to me, but at least she doesn't do what she does around everyone else. Do you cuss at all? I mean, she's only 12 and she kicked, a seniors ass the other day."

"She's only 12?"

"Surprising, isn't it? She's really smart, though. She doesn't even act her age, if she'd ever really talk to you, you'd understand perfectly."


	3. Chapter 3

**AMPOV (Amilie's POV)**

Out of everyone in the world, I knew how things blurred. Sometimes you can't even detect where the line once stood. Sometimes it's such a fine line it's impossible not to see it, to feel it. I learned this through reality. I knew how reality blurred. It's been blurred so bad for me that I can't even see the ground the line is on anymore. It's so blurred for me, that, somehow, I can see both sides of it clearer than ever. I could see the cold room I really sat in, the truth I was hiding from my imagination, and I could see the side I wished to be in. Truth was, even though the line was blurred past recognition, you still can't cross it, no matter what you do. Trust me, I've tried. I wished to be with one of the new people now, inside their hotel dash home. I don't just put dash there for any reason. I put it like that because I didn't think that was any sort of temporary home. I looked at my real surroundings even as I wished that I was somewhere else.

Imaginary line imaginary line Imaginary line imaginary line Imaginary line imaginary line Imaginary line

(_**By the way, do you like my imaginary line?)**_

I stepped out of the school just as the short one came up to me.

"Wanna come over to our house today?" I considered this.

"What's your name again?"

"Alice,"

"And why exactly would I go over to someone's house that I just met?"

"Because you love us all and trust us?"

"Ha ha. I don't trust anyone."

"Isn't that just a tiny bit emo?"

"Never has been, never will be, for me at least."

"I'll bring Emmet over to force you to come over if I have to."

"Which one was that again?"

"The big one,"

"And what if I said he doesn't scare me?"

"He scares everyone. EMMET!!!!!!!" she called him over here. This of course, is my story, so I could have had him walk over here in a white tutu dancing to swan lake, with an old lady purse, pink lipstick, and, of course, with straight ironed black and blonde hair, but I decided not to lie and 'make' that happen.

"Yes, Alice?"

"She says she's not afraid of you."

"Well, there are two reasons why I said that, Alice"

"What were those reasons, exactly?"

"One, because it's the truth, and two, so you would get him over here to prove it." I reached out as suddenly as I could, twisted his arm, and sent him flying backward. He landed on his feet like a cat, and I had to admire him for being smart enough to not try and retaliate. _I know you think things are weird, but things can get a whole lot weirder. Do you even know where this is happening from? I didn't think so._

"But whatever. I honestly don't care if I go over to your house or not. Lead the way."

Imaginary line imaginary line Imaginary line imaginary line Imaginary line imaginary line Imaginary line

I had the feeling someone was watching me. I looked around and saw the black eyes staring at me. I couldn't remember their name, and I definitely wasn't going to show enough weakness to go and ask them.


	4. Chapter 4

_**ALIKIPOV**_

_Hello, B... Brownie? Bronzie, right? Nice to see you and your sexy friend again. I'm glad you could come to class today, the day after my visit and in this class, too. Now, all that's left is to let the sexy guy sit next to me… Exactly like that. Lovely. Maybe we can hook up later. But not get together. Too risky. Much, much too risky._

"Hello, my name is Seth. You didn't appear to be listening to your friend or Alice yesterday, so I thought I'd repeat them. You never did tell me your name."

"My name is…" What would my name be? Should I tell the truth Then they might find me, even here, when I am under the same roof as them, I am somewhere different. I want to stay there. "Aliki," I whispered, drained.

_**AMPOV**_

"Food," The voice whispered harshly, cruelly. I was terrified by the voice, but I didn't let it show. I learned a long time ago that they got bored if you didn't respond to anything they did or said. As soon as they were gone, I swallowed up the piece of bread and water soup they gave me. My first imitation of real food in three days. Strangely enough, once I had it, I was full and it seemed the most delicious thing in the world. My head slumped forward toward the ground. I let myself fall asleep. Literally.

**(AN: the imaginary line of mine is the switch between Amelie and Aliki. I forgot to mention that last time I updated)**

Imaginary line Imaginary line Imaginary line Imaginary line Imaginary line Imaginary line Imaginary line

Sometimes things don't turn out the way you think. I was avoiding them. The Cullen's, Hales, and tan ones. I'd realized last night that I couldn't get attached. That's what happened in the first place; the first time it had happened.

Because it had happened. Which is why I wasn't here, but someplace far away, with messed up impressions of dolls and stuffed animals all over the room.

Imaginary line Imaginary line Imaginary line Imaginary line Imaginary line Imaginary line Imaginary line

Sometimes things turn out the way you think. I had learned my lesson once, and it was far too late to stop me from learning it again. This was pure torture. That's what they did, though. They didn't just kill people, they tortured them. I was going to live, but the entire time I would wish I was dead. They didn't plan on changing me, but instead torture me, like they were already doing. There was no winning for me.

**I'm back!!!!! Yet again, I am asking for you to R&R Then vote on my poll.**


End file.
